


Meeting

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Trax meet up for a secret encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Raph didn’t take the time to admire the majestic beauty of the ancient city, he had somewhere to be. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that he wasn’t being followed as he walked down the streets of the Nexus. Though he had already confessed his activities with his father, he didn’t need one of his brothers knowing what he was up to. 

Thanks to them having many, other worldly friends, the Turtles and their master frequented the Nexus. Leo and Usagi would spend time with Ue-Sama, Mikey and Don wandered the markets with friends, while Splinter spent his time with the Daimyo. 

Raph, however, sought out a seedy bar near the edge of the city. Despite the poor upkeep the food was good and the drinks were smooth. But Raph wasn’t there for the drinks, not really. 

He stepped into the bar and searched the crowd. His eye caught movement and saw Traximus waving at him from a table. A bolt of excitement surged through Raph and he pushed through the crowded bar to get to where Trax was sitting. 

“What kept you?” Trax asked before taking a drink. “I was starting to think that you weren’t going to show this time.” It wouldn’t have been the first time one of them had failed to show. Life, sometimes, gets in the way. 

“Mikey,” was Raph’s answer and left it at that. Trax didn’t seem to need any further explanation as he nodded his understanding. 

Raph ordered himself something to drink when the barmaid came around. It was the same drink he always ordered when he was there. He had gone through a few before settling on this one. It was like drinking warm, frothy butterscotch but it wasn’t too sweet and had a kick. 

They drank while they talked, sharing stories and laughing. They helped each other work through some of their problems. After his second drink, Raph was feeling relaxed. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yes,” Trax answered, throwing money on the table and signaling the waitress that they were leaving. A crowded bar like this, money had a habit of disappearing from the table before the waitress was able to collect it. 

They made their way out of the bar and into a neighboring building. A ‘lady’, Raph wasn’t sure if it was female or not, greeted them and offered them an assortment of ‘entertainment’, indicating them with a gesture of the hand. 

Trax shook his head and placed money on the counter. “One room, three hours.”

Their host nodded, taking the money and handing Trax a key. “Down the hall and to the left. Third door on your left.” It was the same every time, thought the room always changed. There were no ‘regulars’ because discretion was what the place was known for, they remembered no one. They knew no one.

They entered the small room with a connecting shower room, furnished with only a bed, and started to undress. Raph was finished first and crawled up on the bed to wait. It wasn’t long before Trax joined him. There was no more talk, that wasn’t what they were there to do. 

They faced each other and Raph sucked on Trax’s neck while he pumped Trax’s hardening cock to a full erection. Trax rested his hand on Raph’s hip then slid it back to grip Raph’s firm ass. With a grunting moan, Raph moved his tail and propped his leg up on Trax’s hip. 

Trax brought his hand up to suck on his finger before returning it to Raph’s ass and inserted his finger into his tight hole. Raph hissed at the intrusion but didn’t falter in his rhythmic pumping of Trax’s cock. 

Trax fingered Raph’s ass, sinking his finger in all the way and massaging Raph’s prostate before pulling it out again. He was slow and deliberate, arousing Raph to the point of desperate need. 

Raph pushed Trax onto his back then straddled his hips. He looked down at his friend and smiled. “Ready?”

Trax was already breathing heavy and his eyes were dilated as he looked up in to Raph’s. He nodded, “I am. Are you?”

Reaching behind him, Raph grabbed hold of Trax’s massive cock while Trax licked up his neck. Lifting up, Raph lined Trax’s cock with his hole then, with gentle downward movements, Raph eased himself on to Trax. 

Trax let Raph set the pace. He knew his size was a lot for Raph to take in and he didn’t want to hurt him. Raph continued to push down until he fully enveloped Trax’s girth then he rocked his hips a little, while he adjusted, in order to keep Trax stimulated. 

Trax brought his hand up to run his thumb over Raph’s bulging slit. Raph churred as a full body tremble overcame him and he dropped down. Trax’s calloused hand ran along Raph’s shaft then he thumbed over the tip. Raph gasped as his body reacted to the rough touch. Unable to hold back any longer, Raph started to move. 

Trax moaned and pumped Raph’s cock while his other hand rubbed Raph’s ass. Raph moaned and churred, keeping his hands planted on Trax’s chest and he moved up and down. He kept his movements quick, it was all about getting to the orgasm as quickly as possible.

They moved together for a while then, when it got too much, Raph tensed and stopped. Raph’s legs trembled as he held himself up then Trax took over and began to thrust up. Raph churred, digging his fingers into Trax’s shoulders as he reached his climax. His hot seed coated Trax’s hand and chest.

Trax didn’t slow. He pounded through Raph’s orgasm while milking him for all he had, making Raph call out his name over and over. The rhythmic clinching of Raph’s ass quickly brought Trax to his peak. Only after the majority of his orgasm was complete did he slow to long steady thrusts. 

They were both breathing heavy as they continued to move, riding the after effects for as long as they lasted. Sweat glistened over their bodies and their hands roamed to take advantage of the temporary hypersensitivity of their flesh. 

Once Trax stopped moving, Raph fell forward and rested his head on Trax’s chest. He felt completely relaxed as he listened to Trax’s heart pound in his chest. “I love you.” The words escaped fell from Raph’s lips before he had even realized that he was speaking them aloud. 

Trax stiffened and Raph bolted upright. “I didn’t…. It was the endorphins.” Raph got off of Trax and sat next to him on the bed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” They had agreed early on that they would keep emotion out of it. They were friends, they had sex, and that was the end of it. They didn’t kiss or get sentimental or clingy, that only tended to complicate things. 

Trax’s hand came up to caress Raph’s cheek. “It’s okay. I understand. We say things in the heat of the moment.”

Raph leaned into the caress as he looked into Trax’s eyes. A knot formed in his stomach and his emotions started to swell. Closing his eyes against it, he fought them back. He refused to let himself fall in love. This had to remain casual or the time and distance between them would be too painful and neither was willing to leave their home for the other’s. 

“We have a while left,” Trax said, coaxing Raph to his back. “Let’s not waste it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Raph smiled up at him. “You’re the one who takes forever to recover. I’m good to go now.”

They had sex several more times before they got up to take a shower to wash off each other’s scent. On their way out, Trax returned the key to the front desk. As soon as they were out on the street, Raph turned to Trax. “I’ll see you next month.”

“If nothing comes up,” Trax nodded, “I’ll see you then.”

There was no long, drawn out goodbye. There was nothing too complicated. They simply parted ways. Raph jogged back to build up a sweat; he didn’t want to return to his family smelling cleaner than he did when he left. That would be just as suspicious as returning smelling like Trax.


End file.
